E-600
=About Roland E-600= The E-600 is the latest addition to Roland’s popular E-Series of home-oriented keyboards. This 61-note keyboard carries on the superb sound quality and expressive onboard music styles of the E-500 model, but offers some cutting-edge new features like a touchscreen and vocal harmony function. Features - Innovative touch panel LCD for straightforward control of all user operations. - Harmonizer function adds realistic vocal harmonies when singing into a connected microphone. - Voice Transformer can change gender and create robot voices. - Outstanding stereo-sampled piano sounds with Sympathetic Resonance. - New velocity-sensitive jazz scat sounds and choir. - Unique Style Orchestrator function for making realtime changes to pre-programmed accompaniments. - 16-track sequencer with 3.5-inch disk drive for playing standard MIDI Files and recording user songs. - On-Line-Help function in different languages. - Onboard reverb, chorus and rotary effects. - Powerful 20-watt stereo sound system. - Digital-Effects: Reverb (8 types), Chorus (8 types), Multi-Effects (Rotary and 40 other types). - New “barking” metronome makes keeping time fun with animal and vocal sounds. E-600 in a nutshell - Carry out a wide variety of actions just by touching the screen. The large display and built-in Touch Screen let you carry out a wide variety of operations just by touching the screen. - One-button setup for performances. You can make the optimal settings for piano or organ performance just by pressing a One Touch button. - Add levely orchestra and band accompaniments to your performances automatically. Thanks to the automatic accompaniment function (the arranger) and a rich array of built-in music styles, you can enjoy ensemble performances even when you’re playing solo. - Play with a wide variety of instrument sounds. You van choose your favorites from among 499 types of instrument sounds for your performances. - Enjoy authentic piano performances. The E-600 features high-quality concert-piano sounds, so you can enjoy realisic piano performance. - Simple operation makes it easy to record your own performances. Five track buttons can be used like a tape recorder to record what you play. - Create your own songs. You can use a variety of recording and editing features to compose your own songs or record your versions os existing music. The multitrack feature of the E-600′s composer allows you to record entire arrangements all by yourself. - Microphone input with echo effect. You can hook up a microphone to use the E-600 like a karaoke machine. You can also apply a vaiety of effects to vocals. ROLAND INTRODUCES E-600 INTELLIGENT KEYBOARD Roland Corporation is proud to introduce the innovative E-600 Intelligent Keyboard, the flagship member of its popular E-Series of home-oriented keyboards. The 61-note E-600 not only carries on the superb sound quality and expressive onboard music styles of the E-500 model, but offers some cutting-edge new features as well. The E-600′s innovative touch panel LCD gives players easy, straightforward control of all user operations. It displays information such as tone and style names with easy-to-understand icons; users simply touch the on-screen icon and a selection has been made. Onboard help is also available, making the E-600 supremely easy to use. By simply turning on the Harmonizer function, users can add beautiful, realistic vocal harmonies when singing into a connected microphone. There’s even a special Voice Transformer that can change a man’s voice into a woman’s, an adult’s voice into a child’s, or make anyone sound like a robot. From its majestic bass to clear treble, the E-600 offers balanced, stereo-sampled grand piano sounds and other instrument tones. The sound collection ranges from acoustic piano to violin, guitar and saxophone, and is bolstered by incredible sound effects like applause and rainfall. The E-600 also features new velocity-sensitive vocal sounds, including stereo-sampled jazz scatting and choir. Sympathetic Resonance, chorus, reverb and rotary effects greatly expand the expressive possibilities of a player’s music. By playing a simple chord with the left hand, E-600 users can enjoy automatic professional accompaniment and even create full arrangements. The E-600′s Style Orchestrator function lets users easily select the number of “players” and the composition of each arrangement. There are also 133 onboard music styles to choose from, including pop, jazz and big band. Players can also use the E-600′s advanced composing functions to create and save their own original music styles and songs for instant recall. Using Standard MIDI Files, the E-600 gives players access to a wide world of interactive performance and instruction. These files offer fully orchestrated versions of popular songs with parts that can be easily muted for practice or soloing. A built-in 16- track sequencer lets players create their own amazing ensemble parts, while a built-in rhythm pattern library makes it easy to add a rhythm section to any song. The E-600 actually makes learning to play fun. A built-in game helps music learners develop a sense of sound and rhythm. And keeping time has also become more fun with dog, cat, and vocal count metronome functions and a bouncing ball display. A powerful onboard sound system rounds out this amazing instrument. Creating music to touch people’s hearts. A Quote: “Ever since 1972 when the company was founded, Roland’s mission has been to create sounds that people would like to hear. During those early days, we determined that the silicon chip would be the key element in developing new musical instruments producing superb sounds and conveying every nuance of the player’s musical expression. Our prominent market position today owes much to the extensive use of leading-edge technologies over the years. Because our range of innovative products have always been quick to incorporate the most sophisticated computer and semiconductor technologies, Roland has been able to make a real difference by bringing people and music closer. Pushing forward with our business to mark our 30th anniversary, we are now expanding our original mission by going into multimedia, adding another dimension to our founding brief of “Creating music that touches hearts.” The possibilities of electronic musical instruments are limitless as we continue to discover new technological breakthroughs and introduce exceptional products. This is how we, with the cooperation of the Roland worldwide family, can best spread the joy of musical creation in the world and achieve corporate excellence.” “Inspire the Enjoyment of Creativity.” “Be the BEST rather than the BIGGEST.” Category:E Series Category:Fifth Generation (E Series)